Lips of an angel
by Bety MOchis D Black
Summary: No sabría decir, si la estuve viendo por segundos, minutos, u horas, solo sé que cada que ella, Isabella Swan, aparecía frente a mi vista todo el mundo se detenía. One-shot


**Disclaimer: La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro. Espero les guste :D**

* * *

**Summary: No sabría decir, si la estuve viendo por segundos, minutos, u horas, solo sé que cada que ella, Isabella Swan, aparecía frente a mi vista todo el mundo se detenía.**

* * *

**_Edward POV_**

Una jodida y constante punzada en mi cabeza hizo que me fuera de los brazos de Morfeo y que poco a poco regresara a mi estado de conciencia. Trate de recordar que había hecho la noche anterior para que un dolor así de intenso se apoderara de mí; así que abrí mis ojos y una luz fastidiosa hizo que mis pupilas se dilataran y que a su vez el dolor aumentara –_Genial, tengo resaca_- pensé. Tiempo después me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, y acostado en mi cama.

Un dolor de estomago hizo que me sobara el estomago, pero al mover mi mano, sentí como rozaba algo muy suave. Voltee a mi izquierda sumamente confundido, ya que no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho ayer y visualice una cabellera pelirroja, esparcida en toda la almohada de alado. Por una extraña razón esa cabellera se me hacía muy familiar…

-Mierda, me acosté con Victoria- dije en voz alta -Oh genial, una nueva amante-que-se-cree-mi-novia más, bien hecho hormonas- Irritado, y con un dolor abdominal, por… lo que supongo hice anoche, me dirigí al baño y tome una ducha de agua fría para lograr despertarme.

Me tardé alrededor de 10 minutos, me enredé mi toalla en la cintura y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme; cuando llegue, la pelirroja ya estaba despierta y se encontraba envuelta en una de mis sábanas. Levantó su cara y al verme una sonrisa enorme se asomo en su rostro.

-¡Oh Eddie! ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy!- me dijo con su chillante, aguda y molesta voz de pito mientras se acercaba a mí para abrazarme.

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!- le grite soltándome de su agarre y mirándola con desdén, ya que odiaba que todas esas perras que trataban de llamar mi atención me llamaran así.

-No me grites Eddie, perdón Ed- trató de ser tierna. Yo simplemente rodé mis ojos, le di la espalda y me senté en mi cama, alejado del extremo donde se encontraba Victoria.

-No sé porque no te gusta que te diga así- el tono de su voz había cambiado completamente, ahora era seductora –Anoche amabas que gritara tu nombre, y todas las veces te llamé Eddie- se acercó a mí y me empezó a besar la espalda; me alejé inmediatamente de ella. Me volteo a ver completamente confundida.

-Victoria- pase mi mano por mi cabello en señal de frustración -No sé cómo o porque ayer terminamos juntos, pero quiero aclararte que lo que paso, fue simplemente eso, y que no volverá a pasar- traté de ser lo más serio y duro que pude para poderme librar de ella.

Creí que se pondría a llorar o que me daría una cachetada, pero en lugar de eso se empezó a reír. Dejándome a mi ahora totalmente paralizado -Oh Eddie, ¿No lo recuerdas? Ayer me dijiste exactamente lo mismo, y yo acepte gustosa, solo que en tu explicación de hace cinco segundos se te olvido agregar que me llamarás cada vez que te aburras de Tanya- se paró y se acercó a mi- Además la pase bastante bien anoche, como para no seguirte insistiendo- me tomó el hombro y se lanzó a mis labios, dándome un salvaje y lujurioso beso al cual no correspondí. La traté de alejar, pero su agarre era firme, intenté nuevamente y antes de que yo lograra separarla mordió mi labio inferior con más rudeza de la necesaria.

-¡Auch!- me toqué el labio. Ella simplemente sonrió, tomó su ropa que se encontraba en el piso y se metió al baño a hacer no se qué.

Le di un puñetazo a la pared, ¿Cómo es que lo había hecho de nuevo? Primero Lauren y ¿Ahora ella? Tengo que evitar las fiestas lo más que pueda. Además un caballero nunca engaña a una mujer y al parecer, ya un par de veces no había sido un caballero.

_-Si realmente amas a Tanya ¿Cómo es que le has hecho esto?-_ Las palabras que me había dicho Lauren cuando despertamos juntos el otro día resonaron en mi cabeza. Y la verdad es que yo ya no la amaba, se había vuelto insoportable desde que la habían aceptado en su trabajo de modelo; ya no podía contar con ella, todo lo que le importaba era si se veía bien y todo lo material.

Pero eso no era todo, las veces que la veía ella lo único que quería era enrollarse conmigo o ir a fiestas, ya no era la Tanya tierna, cariñosa y risueña; de la que me había enamorado, era todo lo contrario.

Aun más irritado que antes me empecé a cambiar, me puse una camiseta de manga larga con cuello en V, unos jeans obscuros y mis Vans con cuadros blancos y negros. Cuando terminé me di la vuelta y nuevamente, la luz de la ventana me deslumbró, e hizo que el dolor de cabeza aumentara, así que me puse unos lentes de Sol. Bajé y en la cocina se encontraba Jasper preparando el desayuno, junto con Emmet, ya comiendo sus hotcakes.

-Hola- los saludé y me senté con ellos en la mesa

-¡Eddie! ¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo estás!- gritó el mastodonte

-Shhh ¡Carajo Emmet! Tengo resaca-

-Lo sé- me sonrió aún con comida en la boca. Me limité a rodar los ojos mientras Jasper reía

-¿Vas a desayunar?- preguntó el rubio

-No, me voy temprano a la universidad-

-Pero hoy tenemos una hora libre-

-Lo sé Emmet…-

-No deberías de acosarla así, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta-

-Yo.. yo…- _¡¿Cómo pude ser tan obvio!_

-No es tan difícil de adivinar si uno te conoce bien Eddie- contestó como si me hubiera leído la mente

-Deberías de decirle, parece que siente lo mismo- aconsejó Jasper

-¿¡Pero cómo se que me corresponde?-

-Eso es más que obvio- apagó la estufa y se volteó hacia mí – ¿Nunca has notado cuanto te ve, o sus sonrojos?-

-Se todo de ella, no es de las primeras veces que me voy temprano solo para observar todo lo que hace-

-Definitivamente te has vuelto un acosador- le gruñí a Emmet, provocando que riera aún más

-Bueno, ya me voy- me paré de la silla y tomé las llaves de mi volvo –Ammm… si ven a alguien… No supe que hice… Tengo resaca… No recuerdo nada-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Antes de que yo pudiera contestar se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras –Eddie-

-Mierda, es ella, me tengo que ir adiós-

-¡No te atrevas a…!- Salí corriendo de la casa y encendí el carro lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando estuve a una distancia un poco lejana del departamento tomé mi celular y les mandé un mensaje a los muchachos

_Lo siento, les debo una._

_Les explicaré con detalle después_

_E_

Envié el mensaje, y traté de ordenar mis ideas -_¿¡Cómo es posible que ella me ponga de esta manera?-_ Nunca me pasa esto con las mujeres, soy seguro de mi mismo y puedo conquistarlas en segundos, pero con ella… -Suspiré- Me hace olvidar todo con su presencia.

Llegué a la universidad y aparqué en el lugar de siempre, me bajé de mi coche, y espere a que ella llegara. El estacionamiento se fue llenando poco a poco, mientras personas esperaban a sus amigos, o comenzaban a platicar con ellos. Pero eso no era lo que me importaba, solo quería verla a ella; pasó el tiempo, y no hubo rastro de a quien yo esperaba.

Estaba a punto de meterme a mi Volvo, cuando visualicé como una vieja Pick up roja se estacionaba; en ese momento, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. Se bajó de su camioneta, y todo lo que nos rodeaba, desapareció para mi, y toda mi atención se centro en ella; esa chica de cabello color caoba, que cae como cascada por su fina espalda, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos cual chocolate, tez blanca como la nieve, y delgados y rosados labios.

No sabría decir, si la estuve viendo por segundos, minutos, u horas, solo sé que cada que ella, Isabella Swan, aparecía frente a mi vista todo el mundo se detenía; sus hermosos labios de ángel, me tentaban a probarlos, sus sonrojos, me daban ganas de tocar sus mejillas, y cuando su delicioso aroma a fresias inundaba mi nariz, me daban ganas de abrazarla, y nunca más dejarla ir. Simplemente, cada que veía a Bella, perdía toda mi cordura.

* * *

_**Hola! :D Mochis reportandose con la trilogia de tres :P**_

_**Se podria decir que esta es la continuacion de Besame, pueden tomarlo como quieran n.n**_

_**Espero les guste mi historia, llevaba tiempo escribiendola n.n **_

_**¿Merezco reviews?**_

_**Mochis (:**_


End file.
